


All You Want To Do

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BDSM, Cock Slut, Ed's 20, Edward Elric Swears, Established Relationship, Forniphilia, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, SoUarchive, Spanking, anything with Roy is hot, but hell, look - Freeform, this isn't a kink I thought I'd ever write, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: A lazy evening turns into something else.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	All You Want To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Six the Musical (It's about The wives of Henry VIII, it's fantastic)  
> Not beta'd we die like sexually frustrated women.

The clock struck 8pm, and Ed shifted in his position, sprawled across Roy’s lap. His book had long-lost his interest, but Roy seemed perfectly happy to continue to use his lower back like some sort of make-shift table. He could feel Roy’s hands brush his side every time he turned a page in his reports, but it wasn’t enough. It had been nearly two hours, and Ed was done.

He could always just move, and force Roy to let him up, but it would be so much more fun to press himself against Roy’s thigh and see how long it took for him to notice.

A minor shift was all that was needed, and Ed held back a groan as his dick was pressed flush against the side of Roy’s leg. He was still soft, but flexing a few internal muscles quickly changed that, and he let out a silent huff as heat began to build.

It was like a fucking dream. Roy’s house was quiet but for the crackling of the fireplace, and the rough wool of the army issue trousers was heavenly against the thin cotton of Ed’s pyjama pants. Roy had shed the jacket and cavalry skirt when he had come home, and the shirt he wore was half unbuttoned. They had started the evening wrapped around each other on the sofa, but Ed had shifted to be more comfortable, and Roy had sat up to avoid falling asleep. The thought of Roy using him like an inanimate object made a wave of arousal course through him, and Ed couldn’t help the jerk of his hips, and the moan of pleasure at the gratifying contact.

Roy made a sound of disapproval, and Ed felt a steadying hand on his ass, preventing him from any more movement. Ed groaned, but Roy simply flipped a page, and continued to use him as a table.

Ed wasn’t exactly sure he could pinpoint what about that exactly he found arousing, but that wasn’t all too surprising, as anything to do with Roy was usually arousing. Last week he’d had Roy bent over the edge of the bed, using his body for his own pleasure, and denying Roy the release he craved. The week before that, Roy’d had held him down while Ed fought him off. It had started as a wrestling match, but soon it had devolved into a non-alchemical battle of wills that had ended with Ed getting fucked within an inch of his life, while Roy ordered him to just take it. He wasn’t sure if he had enjoyed the attempts to escape or the ‘forced’ fucking more. They’d have to do it again sometime. The Next time he’d see how long it took him to subdue Mustang, considering how evenly matched they were once alchemy was out of the equation.

He tried to roll his hips, his dick already leaking precome, but a sharp slap to his thigh made him cry out, and Roy flipped another page. Well, fuck. Ed did his best to hold still, but the memories of Roy stretching him open, and manhandling him up the stairs was too much, and he let a hand sneak down to his cock, where he gasped as his fingers made contract with his heated skin.

“Fullmetal.” The General said, his tone threatening.

“I won’t move.” Ed protested, as he stilled a shiver that wanted to break free.

“Hmm.” The General replied.

Ed let his hand stroke up along the side of his cock, swirling a finger in the puddle at the tip. He swallowed hard, and let his hand clench around himself, trying to stay still, but failing as his hips bucked, and he felt himself cum as his head dug itself into the cushions.

“Fullmetal!” The General scolded, but Ed was helpless as the aftershocks ran through his body.

Ed moved to get up, to wipe his hand, to do something, but strong hands held him down as papers scattered around the floor. “You had one job, Fullmetal.” The General said, and Ed knew that tone of voice.

“You can’t even follow the simplest order can you?” The General continued, “You think of nothing but of your own pleasure, I suppose none of the lessons I have taught you have stuck.”

“Sir-” Ed protested, but he was cut short by a hand pulling down his cotton pants, exposing his bare ass to the dim light of the room.

“Colours?” The General asked.

“Green, yellow, red.” Ed gasped, as a hand circled the soft flesh of his ass, before delivering a resounding smack.

Ed huffed out a breath, and his pants were pulled down further, pressing his spent cock on the rough wool of the uniform, “Wha---”

_ Smack  _ another hard slap to his flesh and Ed cried out at the pressure on his overly sensitized skin. He opened his mouth to protest, but was once again cut off by a hit that rubbed his throbbing groin on material that had no business anywhere near the soft skin of a cock. 

“General!” Ed said, unable to voice his concerns verbally.

“Colour?” 

“Green.” Ed hiccuped, as another slap made his back arch, and his skin tingle.

“Green? Well then,” The General said, “Accept. Your. Punishment.” He punctuated every word with a stinging slap that Ed braced himself against.

“I-” Ed began, but then there were fingers in his mouth, and a hand running soothing circled around reddened skin, and Ed relaxed despite himself. He soaked the fingers with his saliva, and gasped as one of the slick digits pressed inside him and located his prostate. “Fuck!” He cursed and felt his soft dick pulse with need, and with two more hard presses, he was cumming on to the wool that had tormented him.

The world had narrowed down to the slightly chafed skin on his groin and the gentle touches of a damp cloth, when he realized he was being coerced to his feet, and he stumbled blindly behind the General until the man stopped in front of their bed, unbuttoned his shirt, and undid his flies before sitting on the edge of the bed, with his legs splayed far enough apart to let Ed settle in on his knees.

“Be a good boy and show me how sorry you are.” The General said, guiding Ed’s mouth down to his cock. 

Ed was aware of the warm flesh in his mouth before he knew exactly what it was, but months of experience told him to withdraw his teeth, and he automatically loosened his jaw.

“Such a good boy.” The General groaned, “The perfect cumslut.” His hands tangled in Ed’s hair, and all Ed wanted to do was to take him in as deep as he could to prove just how worthy he was of the General’s cum.

Hands massaged at Ed’s throat, and he clenched his hands into fists around his thumbs to limit his gag reflex as the General thrust in deeper, until Ed couldn’t breathe, and his eyes watered.

“So perfect.” The General said, voice deep and eyes fixed on Ed’s face. “I love how well you take cock.” He pulled back enough to let Ed gag and choke on a breath, before thrusting back in with a bit more force, and hold Ed’s hair tight.

It was such an overwhelming feeling to be wanted and used, so Ed couldn’t really do anything but coax his muscles into swallowing, and taking in the sight of his General. Some distant part of him was once again dripping precome, but that didn’t matter, what mattered was the General, and the pleasure he sought from his slut’s mouth.

“Do that again.” The General ordered, and Ed obediently swallowed around the cock again, even as his lung burned for air, and his mouth dripped with excess saliva. “Fuck.” The General cursed and his hips thrust in quick short bursts before cumming deep in Ed’s throat with a breathy groan. Ed fell backwards, chest heaving and eyelashes dripping large tear drops as he struggled to catch his breath. Everything was narrowed down to the soreness of his jaw, and the throbbing of his groin, but before he could touch himself, he was pulled up and into an intense embrace that seemed to envelop him in a world of warmth and safety as a hand, larger than his own, settled on his abused cock and made him cum on final time.

“Such a good boy, you’re perfect, such a good slut.” Someone whispered into his ear, but Ed was lost to everything except the sensation of loving arms wrapped tightly around him.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this is dedicated to my dearest Uncle Greg, who can keep his opinions to himself <3
> 
> Forniphilia isn't really my thing, but this story basically wrote itself and I have no idea how this happened.


End file.
